Quizás
by Elmund9
Summary: Un grupo de amigos discuten sobre Superman meses después de que se revelé al público.


**Un grupo de amigos discuten sobre Superman meses después de que se revelé al público.**

* * *

En la vida existen muchas clases de personas, de distintas alturas, colores y creencias. Eso es lo que hace a cada nueva persona que se conoce en la vida especial y los momentos únicos e irrepetibles.

Eso era algo que América sabía en lo más intrínseco de su ser. Después de todo era la amalgama física de una diversidad de personas, él entendía sobre diferencias. Excepto en los momentos que no lo hacía.

Ser un país era ser varias cosas después de todo.

Es por eso que cuando un alienígena con súper poderes se presentó en los territorios de América, el país entró en un estado de incredulidad acompañada de desconfíanza. Al principio el alienigena, Superman, parecia una combinación de un personaje de televisión y un luchador, su traje rojo y azul casi cómico. Sin embargo, era algo completamente distinto a cualquier otra cosa: rayos láser, volar, súper fuerza y un misterioso origen fuera del planeta Tierra.

Desconfiar, temer, sospechar, esas fueron las emociones que se impusieron en América, por unos días al menos. Hasta que dejaron de ser las más prominentes y cambiaron a otras.

Él se consideraba así mismo un héroe, una nación fuerte dispuesta a saltar en defensa de los débiles (excepto cuándo él era el abusador). Así que como muchos otros cayó rendido ante el heroísmo de Superman.

Salvar personas desconocidas, ayudar en desastres naturales sin esperar nada a cambio, tener tanto poder y usarlo sólo para el bien. El país terminó respetando y admirando al hombre que era todo lo que un Hombre aspiraba ser.

-Un "súper" hombre, casi tan grandioso como yo - declaró América un día.

Estaba comiendo con sus amigos, Canada y Mexico, despues de salir de una junta sobre aranceles celebrada en Metropilis. Después de todo hablar de Superman cuando se visitaba esa ciudad parecía lo mismo indicado.

-No sé, es un poco sospechoso, ¿no?- Canadá dijo en su habitual tono suave, sus palabras casi parecían desvanecedor en el viento.

-¡Después de salvar el mundo! -América contestó mientras agitaba sus manos- Ese hombre es un héroe. Un Súper héroe. Por eso es Superman ¡Y además es americano!

-Es un alíen, ¿como puede ser americano si no es siquiera humano? -México alegó con una sonrisa casi parecía burlarse de la situación.

-Lo es, porque yo lo digo. Si yo lo digo, entonces es cierto.

Los dos vecinos de América intercambiaron miradas pero prefirieron guardar silencio.

-Quizas lo veamos salvando a alguien ahora mismo. Sería increíble.

-Espera un segundo, hermano -Canadá alzó su voz -¿Nunca has visto a Superman?

-Claro que sí -América contestó, sus mejillas rojas daban a entender lo contrario, los ojos de sus vecinos le recriminaron con severidad y cambio de estrategia- Ustedes ¿lo han visto?

-Ningún jefe a querido arriesgarse- México rió, a pesar de que su sonrisa se mantuvo su tono de voz se volvió duro- Creí que tu jefe sería diferente, y aunque no lo fuera, creí que no ibas a tardar tanto en conocerlo por que es un "Superheroe" ...pero ya veo como es: Nos usaste para venir a Metrópolis e intentar verlo.

México se levantó, sus roles negros meciéndose con el viento de la tarde, parecía bastante indignada y tras lanzar la mirada de mayor desprecio que pudo, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, estaba tan indigana que no se fijó y terminó estampándose contra un hombre alto.

América dejo salir una carcajada estridente y Canadá oculto su cara detrás de un sorbo de te. México volteó a verlos, sus orejas rojas y sus ojos parecían los de un demonio, sin embargo se recordó así misma y procedió a disculparse con el sujeto.

-Disculpé -México miró al hombre finalmente, algo en el desconocido debió cautivarla porque una enorme sonrisa iluminó su rostro, como si el fuera alguien famoso- Soy Me..Maria.

-Clark Kent. Señorita Maria.

-¿Viene usted acompañado? -ella preguntó de la nada.

-No.

América observó al hombre, alto y vestido con traje, anteojos con armazón grueso y cabello negro peinado para atrás. Tenía unas facciones cuadrada que eran bastante comúnes en la ciudad y parecia un sujeto bastante regular, así que no entendía porque México seguía platicando con él.

-¡Hola! -América apenas y se dio cuenta de cuando llegó al lado de México y el Señor Kent, pero ahí estaba él, saludando al hombre y sujetando el hombro de su vecina- Veo que mi amiga topo con usted. Si quiere para compensar esa situación le invitó un café.

El señor Kent sonrió y accedió con la cabeza. Desde la mesa, Canadá observó con cautela al hombre, pero prefirió saludar y presentarse como Mathew. América como Alfred. Alias humanos para presentarse con la mayoría de la gente.

-¿Son gemelos? - Kent preguntó tras verlos.

-Algo así -Canadá contestó antes que su hermano dijera nada -Su nombre me suena familiar, Señor Kent, me recuerda al de un reportero recientemente salvado por Superman junto a la señorita Lane.

-Ese sería yo -el hombre lanzó una pequeña sonrisa tímida y por un segundo pareció tener el misterioso poder desvanecedor de Canadá, si América no hubiera estado mirando con fuerza quizás el señor Kent hubiera desaparecido de su asiento. Sin embargo, la nueva información fue suficiente para distraer al país.

-¡Increible!- América carcajeó -¿Es usted amigo de Lois Lane? Ya sabe, la novia de Superman.

-Lois es mi compañera de trabajo, y no creo que ellos sean novios -el pobre hombre contestó en un hilo de voz, por alguna razón México lanzó un suspiro amargo.

-Nadie puede competir contra el hombre de acero -ella dijo cómo terminando una idea, América quería decir que él si podía pero la mujer continuó -Sin embargo, no creo que ellos dos sean pareja; él es después de todo un súper héroe y ella una humana. Él solamente la ve cuando la salva, como a todas las demás personas.. Ha de estar salvando personas en África o algo así.

-¿Aun sigues molesta por esto?

-Fijese Señor Kent -México se dirigió al reportero -Mi colega aquí, nos invitó un café para ver a Superman. El descaro de usarnos a mi y su hermano como excusa para ver a alguien es sólo digno de un niño.

-¡Vamos! Cuando Superman aparezca seguro saltas para tener su autógrafo o algo así.

-Pero no aparecerá aquí para tomarse un café, ¿verdad?

-¿Y si lo hace? -Canadá dio un sorbo a su té y alzó sus lentes -Y si tiene un poder para transformarse o pasar inadvertido o puede venir vestido como un humano regular.

-Hermano, el sol te está haciendo daño, no cree usted señor Kent que la idea es ridícula. Porqué lo es, Superman ya dijo todos sus súper poderes en una entrevista a la señorita Lane, ninguno es cambiar de forma o invisibilidad. Así que es una tontería.

-Suena improbable- Kent atinó a decir, una camarera le había servido una taza de café y el parecía desesperado por tomarla.

-Así que es Superman, todo el tiempo. Eso es más improbable a que tenga una identidad secreta -Canadá volvió a intentar.

-No usa mascara, por lo tanto no tiene ninguna identidad secreta, ah...mi bobito hermano.

-Pero si la tuviera, sólo para dejar esto en claro ¿no eres tú, verdad Alfred?-México alzó una de sus cejas y preguntó con seriedad -Después de todo has admitido que ni tu ni él están en el mismo sitio al mismo tiempo...O quizá tú, Mathew... nadie sabe dónde estás la mayoría del tiempo.

-Ninguno de los dos es Superman -América carcajeó de nuevo -Aunque..el actor de Jurassic Park se le parece. ¿Será posible que una estrella de Hollywood tenga una vida secreta?

Las cuatro personas soltaron una serie de carcajadas, incluso el tímido de Canadá se dejó llevar por la situación y su risa se confundió con la de América.

-Parece que no veremos a Superman hoy -México dijo una vez que el silencio llegó, sus ojos fijos en el cielo- Tengo cosas que hacer en casa. Señor Kent, un gusto en conocerle. Si ve a Superman digale que le envía saludos de México.

-Espera, yo también debo ir al aeropuerto -Canadá corrió tras ella y un parpadeo después su hermano del norte había desaparecido, aunque aún podía ver a México saliendo.

El Señor Kent se levantó un poco después, una llamada desde un incendio que tenía que cubrir. Quiso dejar dinero pero América declaró que él había invitado.

América le deseó suerte y lo vio marcharse. Una parte de él quería ir con el reportero para probar suerte en ver a Superman, pero la otra entendió que lo mejor era evitar ese escenario. Supervillanos podían presentarse y eso era algo que ningún país podía enfrentar aún.

Otro día, quizás, veria a Superman.

Y, quizás, ambos tomarían un café.

* * *

 **¿Identidad secreta? ¿Superman? Oh, Canadá y sus ideas locas.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
